Work on the amino acid sequence of enterotoxin A will be continued as well as the investigation of the involvement, if any, of the free amino groups and the tyrosine residues in the toxic action of the enterotoxin. The work on the purification of enterotoxin D will be continued as well as the attempt to purify an unidentified enterotoxin. The examination of staphylococci involved in food poisoning outbreaks and staphylococcal infections is an important part of this research program. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Huang, I-Y., E.J. Schantz, and M.S. Bergdoll. The Amino Acid Sequence of the Staphylococcal Enterotoxins. Jap. J. Med. Sci. Biol. 28, 73-75 (1975).